Magic with Pirates
by Pebby
Summary: Harry was about to receive another beating. But it was interrupted when several men entered his uncle's house... On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry looked outside the window. The sky was dark. _Must be midnight already…_ Harry thought. _I'm just turned eleven. Oh Joy! _He added to himself sarcastically. His room- more of his cupboard- made him feel cramped and hot.

Earlier in the year, letters came. But his uncle, Vernon, burnt them, tore them, and did anything to destroy them.

He glanced at his arm, several bruises still bled from the earlier beating he received earlier that day. And with the ache that he still felt throughout his body, he fell to sleep's clutches.

oOoOoOo

"_No…! Don't kill him, kill ME instead! Please…."A woman with red hair and brilliant and bright green eyes pleaded. And with that, the green flash came, the woman collapsed. The man with those evil, red eyes walked towards the baby, the green flash came once more…._

"AUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed, waking up with a jolt. He heard loud footsteps. _ Uh-oh…_ Harry thought, sweating nervously.

The cupboard door opened, revealing an angry, fat, purple man. "Boy! Out!" the man barked. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry whimpered. The man- Vernon Dursley- began unhooking his belt. _Not another beating… No….. Please…_ Harry thought, wishing to be anyone except himself.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and three men stood there, each wearing a black robe. _Weird…. _Harry thought. Then, the back door opened, revealing several other men, with a man with blood red hair in the lead.

"Vernon, it's them!" a thin, ugly woman shrieked.

"I know Petunia! It's those- those FREAKS!" Vernon screamed back to his wife, his right index finger pointing to the men who stood outside the front door, who were now walking into the house.

The people outside the back door walked in too. "Sirius." The man with the red hair said. "Shanks…?" a man with black hair- Sirius- said in reply.

An awkward silence passed between the odd men and they turned to face their audience. "Harry." Another man said, his light brown hair streaked with gray and his amber eyes were weary and tired.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, finally gaining the courage to ask a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I am your father, Harry." A man with greasy, black hair and black eyes announced.

"But they said that- that- that-"Harry stuttered, in loss for words. Vernon and Petunia's faces were twisted with fury.

Harry felt his stomach clench. He hasn't eaten for a few weeks already. His cruel uncle and aunt took food away from Harry just because they _hated _him.

"Freak!" Vernon shouted. "All of you…. Freaks! Get the sodding boy and- and go away!" The men's eyes widened. Harry Potter's uncle was just- just giving him away?

Harry winced. His eyes stung with unshed tears. "Harry." The boy felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. Harry winced once more, unused to someone holding him in a comforting manner, for he was always abused and beaten.

The man who put his hand on Harry's shoulder was no other than Severus Snape, Harry Pother's biological father.

"You're- you're not dead…?" Harry asked uncertainly. "Well- I-"Severus said, but was interrupted by Shanks saying, "I hate to break this reunion but let's go already."

Severus sighed then said, "Alright. Hold on to me Harry."

oOoOoOo

Everything turned black. Then, as quickly as it happened, everything came into focus. They were in a rather large room.

Harry winced. His wounds were aching and his stomach hurt.

"You alright Harry?" a concerned voice asked him. Harry looked behind him, there, his _father_ looked at him, concerned. Harry, not used to being cared for, nodded slowly.

Harry's head hurt. He felt a sharp sting on his stomach. Clutching his stomach, Harry felt his head throb. Then, everything turned black, and Harry fell unconscious.

oOoOoOo  
A day passed and Harry began to regain consciousness.

"You alright Harry?" a concerned voice snapped Harry into full consciousness. He looked up and saw the man who proclaimed to be his real father. "Um… I'm….. Alright….. I think….." Harry mumbled unintelligibly.

A man entered the room. He had black hair and eyes. "You alright Harry?" he asked. "Being with that git must've made you sicker." He added. Severus huffed.

The other man rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Severus. At least tell him who you are."

Severus turned to Harry and took a deep breathe then said, "Harry. I'm Severus Snape, your biological father." Harry then asked him cautiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you have two fathers." Severus said. "The prat-er, man your mother married, and me, the one who she had 'it' with me and she gave birth to you. So, I'm your biological father, which means, you took my traits- physical and mental. And some of them are your mother's."

After Severus finished, he sighed and took a deep breathe once more.

"Oh, plus since James- your other father could name your godfather. He did. I'm Sirius Orion Black, Harry. I'm your godfather." The other man said proudly.

Harry's stomach gave a very, very, very loud grumble. Sirius and Severus looked at Harry. "When was the last time you ate Harry?" Severus asked his son, worried.

Harry looked down and avoided his gaze. "I-I'm not allowed to tell." Harry squeaked. Severus raised his eyebrows questioningly. Harry bit his lip and continued to stare at his bed. A few moments passed like this and Harry's eyes were stinging from the unshed tears gathering.

_Oh the agony!_ Harry thought. His stomach hurt him so much. His stomach made another growl and the pain in his stomach increased.

"Wait. I'll be back." Sirius said.

When he came back after a few _seconds_, He had a large tray of food. "Eat up, Harry." He said, pushing the tray towards Harry.

"I-is this all mine?" Harry asked open-mouthed, gaping at the tray of food. He had never had a proper meal. "Yeah. Never had a proper meal, Pronglet?" Sirius asked, clearly worried.

"Err….. I-I-I um…." Harry muttered. "No." he admitted.

Sirius and Severus exchanged worried and horrified expressions. "Harry, tell me- _us, _what those muggles, I mean _people_ do to you." Sirius commanded firmly.

"I-I….." Harry muttered. Severus' eyes darkened, scaring Harry. Then, without knowing why, he had placed his trust on these two men who claimed to be his father and godfather.

He spilled all his secrets, the Dursleys abusing him, whipping him, slapping him, making him work on _all _the chores, leaving him behind and starving him.

After he said all these, Severus enveloped Harry in an embrace. Feeling warm, for he had never been hugged or embraced or kissed before, he leaned into it.

"I think you should let Harry eat first Severus." Sirius said, breaking the odd silence. Severus released Harry, and Harry began to wolf down his food.

After eating, Sirius asked him, "How long since those muggles fed you Harry?" "What're mugggles?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus blinked. _Didn't his muggle uncle and aunt tell him anything?_ Severus thought.

"Nice question Harry." A sarcastic voice said. Harry jumped. He looked at the door and saw it opened. The man with red hair laughed merrily.

"Shanks. Don't startle him like that." Severus growled irritably. "Sure. Sure, whatever you say, _Sev_." The man named Shanks said merrily. "Don't push me Shanks." Severus growled, his dark eyes glowering.

Shanks gulped. Severus was clearly older than him. Shanks looked about nineteen. _Sev,_ on the other hand, his black hair and eyes showed that he was thirty or so. And it seemed that Sirius was the same age with him too, even if he didn't act like it.

"-Erus." Shanks continued. Sirius snorted while Severus and Harry tried to stifle their laughter and hide their smiles. "Anyway Harry." Shanks said, irritated. "Muggles are people who aren't wizards or witches. In short, they can't do any spells, magic and stuff like that,"

"Wizards, witches, magic….?" Harry said thoughtfully. Shanks sighed, exasperated. "Harry, wizards are-" Shanks said, but was cut off when Severus snapped, "Shanks! I think _I_ should be the one telling the boy all this!" Shanks face flushed with embarrassment that his face was almost the same shade as his hair. His gray eyes were staring at anything but Severus.

Harry laughed. Shanks glared at the boy. When Harry found out that Shank was glaring at him he quickly transformed. Thinking that Shanks would beat him like what his uncle would do to him after catching him laugh. He whimpered apologies while shielding his face with his arms.

"Harry, calm down." Shanks pleaded, dropping his glare.

But Harry couldn't hear him over his apologies and sobbing. Severus hugged Harry and whispered," Calm down Harry. We won't hurt you."


End file.
